The last time I saw you
by Misses Histery
Summary: Chris no era un hombre al que le fuera fácil expresar sus sentimientos, pero no era necesario expresarlos sí tenías a una mujer como Jill para descifrarlos. *POST RE6* By: Danny.


**Ustedes no se merecen a una "escritora" ****como yo, en serio. Sé que dije que para navidad les regalaría un Valenfield, pero la verdad es que no contaba con que mis maestros me dejarían infinidades de tarea y estudiar para cuatro exámenes al regresar de las vacaciones. **

**Apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, y no crean que éste es el (super atrasado) regalo de navidad, sólo es un adelanto. **

**Espero que les guste como me gustó a mi escribirlo. **

**Dedicado para todas a las que les gusta el Valenfield tanto como a mi C:**

* * *

_**The last time I saw you.**_

La última vez que lo vio había sido seis meses atrás, fue la última vez que lo tuvo cerca, fue la última vez que le dijo cuanto lo amaba.

La última vez que lo vio, la última noche, él la había puesto al tanto de toda la misión; lamentablemente, al ser madre ella no podía acompañarlo, pero en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma, siempre estaría presente y siempre lo acompañaría, al igual que él a ella.

La última vez que lo vio, él le prometió que regresaría lo más pronto posible, pero a ella no le importaba la parte del tiempo, sólo le importaba que cumpliera la parte de regresar.

Y ahora estaban frente a frente, después de aquella última vez que se vieron, y todo parecía tan irreal, tan ajeno. Jill Valentine se sentía como una extraña enfrente del hombre que más amaba y estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que él se sentía de una manera similar.

Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, excepto tal vez por su hermana, y ese no era el Chris Redfield que recordaba.

Había algo en su mirada, algo que no estaba ahí antes pero que sólo una vez ella había visto. Y no auguraba nada bueno.

Inmediatamente supo que él llevaba una gran carga en sus hombros. Algo que lo había marcado y que difícilmente podría dejar ir. Y supo que ese algo era culpa.

Como la culpa que se veía en sus ojos el día que la encontró, esa culpa que sólo después de liberarla de Wesker desapareció casi por completo. Esa culpa que sentía al recordar aquel verano de 1998, al preguntarse sí tal vez pudo haber salvado a más de sus compañeros. La culpa que tuvo cuando se enteró que su hermana había sufrido lo mismo que él por ir a buscarlo. La culpa o impotencia que se siente al perder o poner en riesgo a alguien querido. Y Jill lo entendió todo.

Supo que Piers había muerto, y que Chris creía que era su culpa.

Lentamente se acercó más a él, ya sentía el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, y ese aroma tan suyo, sentía su respiración y escuchaba el latido tranquilo de su corazón, que se aceleró a la par que ella se acercaba más. Y sin decir una sola palabra, ni hacer un solo gesto, lo abrazó con todo el amor del que era capaz.

Al recibir ese simple abrazo, que para Chris significaba mucho más, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, esas lágrimas que por tanto tiempo estuvo reprimiendo, que sólo necesitaban un detonador para salir por completo, y ese detonador era un simple abrazo de la persona a la que más amaba.

Porque ella tenía el poder de aminorar todas sus penas, de hacerlo sonreír con cualquier cosa aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado, porque ella no lo juzgaría por sus acciones pasadas, sólo estaría ahí para él, como él para ella, para amarlo como él la amaba, para cuidarlo como él lo hacía, para consolarlo cuando lo necesitara.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy.- le susurró al oído.

-Lo sé.- respondió entre sollozos.- Me sorprende que sigas aquí para mí.

-Siempre lo haré, no tendría por qué sorprenderte, te amo y eso no cambiaría aunque tardaras años en regresar, porque sé que al final regresarías a mí.- se separó un poco y depositó un beso en sus labios a la par que limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares.- Vamos a casa, James y Claire te están esperando.

La última vez que la vio, de alguna forma supo que terminara como terminara su misión, ella seguiría esperándolo, pero ver que estaba en lo correcto le devolvía las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir. Porque sin ella no sería nada. Y aunque perdió a un gran amigo, no perdió a su familia, todo gracias al sacrificio de Piers. Se lo debería siempre.

Al igual que le debería a ella el haber salvado su vida una vez más.


End file.
